Of Ruined Chocolates and Stalled Cars
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: First the chocolate was ruined, then his car wouldn't start. What else could go wrong on their Valentine's date?


Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Blaine would have sung to Kurt in _Silly Love Songs_.

A/N: Merely written for my enjoyment for Valentine's Day

oO0Oo

Blaine nervously pulled up to Hummel residence and sat in his car, trying to calm himself down. Although he'd always loved Valentine's Day, he wanted to do nothing else but crawl under his covers. What had compelled him to ask Kurt out that morning?

The curtain in one of the front windows shifted and Blaine knew that someone had been watching him. He took a calming breath before grabbing the small box of chocolates and climbed out of his car.

A tall boy opened the door before Blaine could even knock. "Hello, Finn," he greeted pleasantly. The two had met a few times before but had never had a proper conversation before. "How are you?"

"Confused," Finn answered truthfully and stepped aside to let the Warbler inside. The living room had obviously been decorated by Kurt going by how matched everything was.

Before Blaine could ask Finn what he was confused about, Burt walked in from the kitchen carrying a cup of water. He stopped moving when he noticed Blaine standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. "Hello, Blaine," he answered in a slightly suspicious tone and joined his step-son on the couch.

There were watching the McKinley game they had recorded just a few days earlier. It was the second half when the rest of the football players had finally come out to play. "Oh, Blaine!"

The junior turned back to the kitchen area and smiled in relief when he saw Kurt's step-mom. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel," he said, walking over to shake her hand but was pulled into a tight hug by the older woman.

"It's so nice to see you again!" she exclaimed, holding him for a moment before loud yipping came from the door leading to the backyard. Both looked over and saw Kurt walking in carrying a small beagle. "Thank you, Kurt." Carole released Blaine to take the puppy from Kurt. "I was wondering when he was going to come back in."

Kurt chuckled as the small canine wiggled in the woman's arms until she set him down. "He was having fun chasing the snow falling from the trees," he answered and smiled nervously when he finally noticed that Blaine was standing there. "Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Kurt," he said, smiling back. He set the chocolates down on one of the tables as he took of his winter jacket. It didn't look like they'd be able to get away anytime soon and he was getting hot. Carole took it from him to hang on one of the hooks by the door. "I didn't know that you had gotten a dog."

"Oh, we didn't." Both Warblers looked down at the tiny beagle who had started sniffing Blaine's shoes. "He belongs to one of our neighbors. They've gone somewhere for Valentine's. They should be back tomorrow evening."

The puppy had smelled something else and had wandered away by the time Kurt was done explaining. "He's cute. What's his name?" They two boys left the living room after earning a glare from the two football fans and headed toward the kitchen.

"Potter," Kurt said, trying to sound disbelieving but his amusement shone through. "His siblings are all named after characters from Harry Potter one way or another."

"Well, their owners have taste," Blaine joked and the two boys shared a smile. They started to chat about nonsense, both highly aware of three sets of ears listening to them through the still open door.

About a half hour later, Blaine was about to suggest that they leave, but was interrupted by Carole scolding Potter very loudly. Both boys hurried into the room and that's when Blaine saw the box of chocolates lying on the floor in a puddle of…something.

"Take him outside, Finn," his mother said, holding the small dog out for the footballer to take. He held it at arm's length away as he walked to the back yard. Blaine knelt down to gingerly pick up the box and saw that the cover had been soaked through. The chocolates had been ruined. "I'm sorry, Blaine…"

"It's okay," he said, standing up and holding the soiled box away from everyone. Kurt backed away as he moved into the kitchen and looked around for the garbage.

Kurt pointed him to him, making sure to not get to close. "Maybe we should go," he suggested once Blaine had washed his hands. Finn had returned to his seat in the living room, but kept shooting glances at the two teens, and Carole was finishing up cleaning up after the puppy.

"Yeah, let's go."

Both boys said goodbye to the Hummel's, earning a suspicious glare from Burt as his son hurried out the door. "I don't think you're dad likes me," Blaine half-joked as they walked toward the car.

It had gotten slightly darker while they had talked inside.

"He's just…overprotective," Kurt finally managed to come up with when the two of them were sitting in Blaine's car.

Blaine stayed silent and turned the key in the ignition. The car didn't start. They looked at each other briefly before Blaine tried it again. And again. And again… "Want me to look at it?" Kurt offered and climbed out of the car without an answer.

A few minutes later, Kurt leaned over the side with a sad smile. "Your battery's dead," he announced and looked down at his grease covered hands. He gladly took the cloth Blaine held out and cleaned off his hands. "My dad can give you one if you'd like."

"Yeah…"

About five minutes later, Burt had hooked Blaine's car up to his tow truck and Blaine watched as it was taken away for a new battery. Suddenly, Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him toward the garage. His Navigator started with a push of a button on his key fob and the two boys slipped inside.

"Nice car," Blaine commented, buckling himself in while he looked around. He couldn't understand how his battery had died. But, he wouldn't let bad thoughts ruin his evening.

"Thanks," Kurt said, slightly embarrassed. "My dad got it for me. And, right here is where Mercedes busted my window."

"Why?"

Kurt laughed lightly as he started to back out. "Long story. Now, where were we going to go?"

oO0Oo

"You can't be serious!"

Blaine and Kurt had arrived at the Dinner Theatre only to find out that they'd given their reservation to someone else.

"We were only 15 minutes late!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we give away tables after 10 minutes." The hostess really looked like she was sorry and was trying to keep Blaine calm. "Especially on days like this. We have one open in a few days if you'd like to come back."

Blaine finally calmed down when he felt Kurt's reassuring hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "No, it's fine." He apologized for his behavior and walked back to the Navigator with Kurt by his side. "Could tonight be any worse?"

"You should never say that, Blaine," Kurt reprimanded as he opened the car door. "It'll start raining and I like how my hair looks right now." Blaine watched in amusement as his messed with it in the rearview mirror before staring the car.

He leaned back with his eyes closed and tried to think of something to salvage the night. He couldn't believe how bad the night had become. "Why don't we go to _Breadstix_?" Kurt suggested as he pulled away from the restaurant.

"Okay."

oO0Oo

Although the night had become horrible, having a late dinner at _Breadstix_ almost fixed it. Towards the middle of their meal, they were briefly joined by Mercedes and Rachel - until the girls realized that they were on a real date.

For the holiday, a Karaoke machine had been brought out and a small competition had started between the girls and boys. But, in the end, an elderly woman had won the audience over by singing Katy Perry's "California Girls."

"That was so much fun!" Kurt said excitedly as they drove back to his house. It was almost his curfew and Blaine still needed a get his car, so the two had to leave before demanding a rematch.

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt quickly, seeing that he was smiling broadly. "So, you really had fun?" he asked insecurely. The night he had planned out had been ruined after all.

Kurt parked the car in the driveway and turned it off before facing him. "Yeah, I did, Blaine," he answered, smiling a little differently this time. It wasn't the excited one he'd had just a few minutes ago, now it was one that resembled nervousness. "Did you?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied and leaned forward slightly before pulling back almost to the door. "Sorry…"

The garage light suddenly came on but no one came out. "I think that was my dad," Kurt said, sounding exasperated and disappointed. They both stepped out and met near the trunk of the car. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and started to walk towards his car, but stopped just a few feet away from Kurt. "I've been meaning to do this all night," he said before walking over to the other boy then gently pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt only stiffened for only a moment before kissing him back gently. "Happy Valentine's Day, Blaine."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

oO0Oo

"Would you leave those two alone?" Carole asked as she pulled her husband away from the light switch he'd been flipping rapidly for the last two minutes. "He'll come in when he's ready."

Burt tried to get up less than a minute later but was tugged back down to the couch and pulled into his own Valentine kiss.


End file.
